1977
by breeutiful
Summary: HIATUS/DISCONTINUED. Nymphadora Tonks, a seventeen year old sent back in time with her best mate Charlie Weasley to 1977 when the Marauders ruled the school.
1. The Potion

**Summary: One of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

Chapter 1: The Potion

"You want him to what?" exclaimed seventeen year-old Nymphadora Tonks, although she already knew the answer but still she wished she had misheard Snape.

"10 points from Hufflepuff. Seeing as you're incapable of listening to simple instructions. I want for you and Mr. Weasley here to drink your potion," he repeated.

Tonksstared at her vile, moss green potion which was meant to be a deep scarlet red. It was obvious to everyone contained in the classroom that Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley had mucked up the potion.

"Sorry Charlie," whispered Tonks.

"Do you listen at all Miss Tonks, I have said in every single one of my lesson's that there will be no talking in my class," said Snape, coldly. "Now drink the potion, and another 10 points from Hufflepuff for your incapability to listen."

Charlie Weasley poured half of the unpleasant-looking potion into his vial. Tonks and Charlie hesitantly lifted each of their vials up to their lips and tentatively swallowed the potion. Suddenly they were spinning quite fast. Images memories of everything that had ever happened to them in their seventeen years were rapidly spinning around them. The gallery of memories was now showing images they had never seen before.

"BUGGER!" yelled Charlie, as they landed on the ground with a _thump. _Tonks had landed on top of him.

"Sorry Charlie-kins," apologised Tonks. She sheepishly rolled off him onto the cold, cemented ground.

"Where are we?" asked Charlie. His still laying on the uncomfortable floor.

Tonks dizzily tried to get up. Her effort was quickly spoiled as she accidentally collided into the stone wall, which was light by the amber flame of the torches which ran down the long walls. "Come on Charlie-kins we best be going to see Dumbledore."

Charlie sighed. "Fine _Nymphie-kins,"_ said Charlie, irritably emphasizing her new nickname he had given her. He looked highly pissed off at his new surroundings and nickname because of her potion.

"Oh that is almost as worst as Nymphadora, eww _Nymphie-kins_," said Tonks, shuddering at the nickname, obviously disgusted. She attempted to walk again, this time she walked further, not colliding into the wall, yet tripping over thin air.

"Oh bollocks," she swore underneath her breath.

"I think she's drunk," commented a voice out of no where, clearly amused.

"Who's there?" asked Charlie, who had just stood up, pointing his wand at, by the looks of it thin air.

"No way, she's definitely high," commented another voice out of thin air.

"Are you serious?" asked a third voice curiously.

"Actually, yes I am," replied the second voice again.

"Shut up, all of you!" came an exasperated voice.


	2. Meet The Marauders

**Summary: One of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing: Angel-of-vampires, kk11819, doing 25 life in azkaban, eruditeamber, shetlandlace, pinkmoonflower and adventurous.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet The Marauders

By that time Tonks had finally came to her senses to push herself off the ground, to her feet, and get her wand out alongside Charlie. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Hiya love, I'm Sirius Black, at your service. Am I dead, Angel? 'Cause this must be heaven!" drawled the second voice, winking as he emerged out of nowhere with three other people behind him.

"Sirius, that was dreadful. A word of advice mate, drop the line," said the first voice.

"Who _are _you three?" questioned Charlie, pointing his wand at the three who had yet to introduce themselves, sounding impatient.

"Why should we tell you? We're not daft, well, maybe Sirius is, but for all we know you could be Death Eaters of you-know-who." came the first voice again.

Tonks and Charlie were taken back. "No, we're not! Anyway, you-know-who has been dead for quite a while."

Sirius exchanged bemused glances with his three fellow companions. As far as they knew, you-know-who was still quite alive. "What?" was the thought that probably floated through the confused minds of the four.

"Well, I'm James Potter," introduced the first voice, holding out his left hand hesitantly. James was unsure as to whether or not he believed the fact that they weren't Death Eaters from the duo in front of him.

The person who owned the third voice in Tonks' and Charlie's previous encounter with the quartet seemingly had been inspired to introduce himself as Sirius and James had previously. "I'm Peter Pettigrew," he squeaked.

"Remus Lupin, pleased to make your acquaintance," said the person who belonged to the fourth voice, holding out his hand for them to shake.

Tonks and Charlie cautiously shook it.

"Dear God, Moony why must you be so _formal_?" asked Sirius, his face scrunching up at the thought of anyone being formal, "we call ourselves, The Marauders."

"Marauders? Moony? What?" asked Tonks, the pained look on her face being replaced with a mildly confused one.

"Who are you?" asked Peter, curiously, squinting his eyes and tilting his head as if his was trying to figure it out.

"Well, she's Nymphadora-" started Charlie.

"_Don't _call me Nymphadora, Charlie-kins," snapped Tonks, with a shudder and the tips of her turquoise-coloured hair turning a scarlet red, "it's Tonks."

"How the _sodding __hell _did you do that?" asked Peter, gaping at her as the tips of her hair relaxed back into the same turqouise colour she had previously had.

"I'm a metaphromagus."

"It means she can change her appearance at will," explained Remus at Peter's puzzled expression.

"Oh, that's wicked!" exclaimed Peter impressed, he had never seen nor heard of such a thing before he had met Tonks, and he came from a pureblooded family.

Tonks chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Want to see," she asked, at Peter's quick nod, she screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she was trying to remember something. A second later her hair had turned bubble-gum pink.

Charlie rolled his eyes, while all four of the Marauders were staring at her in awe, as they had never seen an actual metaphromagus before.

"Fine, _Nymphie-kins_," this made the four boys stifle their snorts, "her name is Tonks and I'm Charlie Weasley."

"Would you guys be able to take us to Dumbledore?" asked Tonks.

"Sure, maybe he'll be able to get someone to brew you up a pepper-up potion," said James, amused.

"For what?" questioned Tonks bewildered.

"Well we wouldn't want you to have a hang over tomorrow," replied James.

"What? I'm _not _drunk!" shrieked Tonks. A slight smirk donned her face as bit as Charlie snorted with laughter.

"See Prongs, I _told_ you she was high," commented Sirius, "what on earth is so _bloody _hilarious?"

Charlie, now spluttering with laughter, he gasped out between breaths, "she's- just- clumsy" he had just gotten the word _clumsy_ out before giving into his desire to laugh yet again. The fact he had just stated made the other four boys start to laugh, although Sirius was loudest with his bark-like laugh.

"Are you done?" asked Tonks impatiently, the tips of her hair now the same colour of her red face. She started to walk off, in the wrong direction.

* * *


	3. Dumbledore's Office

**Summary: One of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, highly appreciated, thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Office

When the four Marauders, Charlie and Tonks finally arrived at Dumbledore's office they were completely dumbfounded at how to get inside. So there they were standing in front of a gargoyle trying to figure out a password or secret word.

"Open sesame!" exclaimed Tonks. It didn't work, so she had all of the boys look at her with questioning glances, with the exception of Remus, who also was a half-blood.

"It's usually a wizarding sweet," said Remus.

"Oh, um...Acid Pops?" guessed Tonks, the gargoyle didn't move.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" guessed James. The gargoyle was still.

"Chocolate Frogs?" guessed Peter.

"Pumpkin Pastries?" guessed Remus.

"Liquorice Wands?" guessed Charlie.

"Cockroach Clusters?" guessed Sirius. Sirius smirked as the gargoyle moved aside and all six of them when up the stairs which lead them to Dumbledore's office. Remus knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in," chirped a seemingly younger Albus Dumbledore.

James slowly opened the door, everyone filing in after him.

"How may I help you on such a lovely night?" said Dumbledore, in the same tone of voice.

"Hello Professor," greeted Charlie.

"I don't believe I know you," said Dumbledore.

"It's me, Charlie Weasley," responded Charlie, "and Nymphadora Tonks, remember?"

"It's Tonks!" objected Tonks.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley and Miss Tonks, I'm afraid I am not aware of your exsistence."

"What? Yes, you do. It's us-"

"Hang on, what year is this?" asked Tonks, efficiently cutting off her companion.

"1978." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"WHAT?!" yelled Charlie and Tonks, in unison.

"Please, I must ask you to lower your voices, we wouldn't want to bother the other Headmasters, would we?"

"Sorry sir," said Tonks, the tips of her hair going scarlet from embarrassment.

"Why, what year did you think it was?"

"1991, Professor." answered Charlie.

"Well, these four gentlemen and myself happened to be under the impression it is 1978."

"Oh my god, we've travelled thirteen years back in time" said Tonks, slowly registering the information.

"Wha-no t-that's impossible" commented Charlie.

"Miss Tonks, if that is so what is the last thing you remember before travelling back to this time." asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Professor, Professor Snape ordered us to drink some of my potion."

"Snape? As in _Snivellus Snape_?" asked James, scrunching up his nose.

"What potion were you to brew?"

"I think it was the, um...the Blood-Replinishing Potion."

"Did anything appear to be wrong with the potion," asked Dumbledore, his cheery exterior now extinguished into a much serious one.

"It was green," answered Tonks meekly.

"Well my dear, seeing as the potion is supposed to be red, I'll assume somewhere along those line you made a mistake or two with the instructions and because Professor Snape made you drink it you have somehow travelled back in time."

"OH MY GOD, TONKS YOU IDIOT YOU'VE SENT US BACK IN TIME" yelled Charlie, hysterical.

"I didn't mean to," defended Tonks, quietly.

"YOU NEVER MEAN ANYTHING, YOU MESS UP EVERYTHING, YOU MESS UP SPELLS, YOU MESS UP POTIONS, HELL YOU EVEN SCREW UP RELATIONSHIPS!" yelled Charlie, still hysterical.

This here made Tonks snap, as soon as he had finished his sentence. She went right up to him, drew back her palm and slapped him hard across the face. Charlie was standing there in shock

"That was completely uncalled," she hissed coldly at Charlie.

"Hear, hear!" hollered Sirius enthusiastically.

"Don't you bloody start," snapped Tonks.

"Well, now that's settled, I will try and create an antidote. Meanwhile, I will have to ask all six of you to not mention this to anyone at all. What houses were you in when in 1991, Miss Tonks?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was in Hufflepuff, while _Charlie_ was in Gryffindor," answered Tonks, practically spitting out Charlie's name.

"Thank you, Nymphadora. This may be I huge favour to ask, but would you mind being sorted into Gryffindor for the time being?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, Professor. But may I ask, but why am I being sorted into Gryffindor?"

"You shall be sorted into Gryffindor because these four boys, I hope, will be helping you and Mr. Weasley throughout the year. Oh, just so you know I will be mentioning our plans to the Sorting Hat" replied Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Sir" muttered Charlie with his palm holding his stinging cheek.

"It's quite all right, Mr Weasley. Now, in all due respect I must get back to my work. The four boys will show you around for the next hour and then you two will precede into the Great Hall for a sorting ceremony, accompanied then by dinner. You, Miss Tonks and Mr. Weasley, have transfered from Beauxbatons. That is all," said Dumbledore.

As they filed out the door, Charlie muttered a short apology into Tonks' ear.

Tonks gave him a brief smile and said, "Don't worry 'bout it." She then stuck out her hand to him to shake it, "friends?"

"Friends".

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and about Charlie and Tonks attending Beauxbatons in the Goblet of Fire there is said to be a boy from Beauxbatons, so therefore that is where they supposedly come from. XD! **


	4. Tours, Encounters and Sorting Ceremonies

**Summary: One of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, highly appreciated, thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tours, Encounters and Sorting Ceremonies

Remus was the first to break the uncomfortable silence which fell over the group when they had left Dumbledore's Office.

"Well, assuming that you know the castle would you like to go visit the library?" Remus asked.

"The _library_ on a day like this?" replied Sirius, incredulously. Remus nodded. "You're bloody bonkers, did you know that?"

"Just because I actually want to get a education does not make me '_bloody bonkers_' as you put it," protested Remus, indignantly.

"Yes it does."

"Na-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Na-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Na-"

"Shut up!" yelled James, withholding the laughter that threatened to escape his throat.

"Well, I say we go down to lake, you guys?" asked Sirius. Everyone nodded in agreement. "My fair lady," said Sirius, adopting a more distinguished old-English accent and holding out his arm to Tonks. Tonks took it, blushing, unaware of the scowl that had taken hold on Charlie's face.

The walk for all six of them was quite an interesting one, as they had walked past various groups, there had been commentary provided by each. One of the groups had been green-clad Slytherins who had not taken to there arrival kindly.

"Well, well, well looky here," sneered one of the males, who had long blond hair.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" spat James, with hatred now clearly apparent in his voice.

"Nothing concerning you, Potter. It just so happens my problem, is, like always with Black."

Sirius smirked. He knew what this was about, it was the same every single time. "Yes Lucy dear?" said Sirius mockingly, in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"Shut it, Black."

"Oh, we a bit feisty today aren't we, sweetie pie?" asked Sirius, in the exact same tone of voice.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy little blood-traitor."

"Ouch, like that has never been used before" said Sirius, feigning hurt.

"What the hell, did you do to Cissy this time?"

"What? Me? Never." said Sirius, putting on a innocent face and voice.

"Then explain, why the hell does she have a purple face?" demanded the furious male.

"Use your brain Malfoy, it's not so hard to figure out."

"I'm warning you now Black, tell me or regret it." threatened Malfoy.

Sirius scoffed. "Malfoy, are you threatening me? 'Cause let me tell you, you couldn't threaten me to save your life."

"You asked for it, _Serpensortia!" _roared Malfoy, causing a snake to fly out of his wand and land swiftly onto the grass.

Sirius looked at James, Remus and Peter and nodded. Simoltaneously they all shouted at once "_Levicorpus!"_, causing a flash of light and their opponents to fly up, dangling by their ankles in the air. Charlie and Tonks who had yet to speak were watching this encounter in awe.

"_Finite Incantatum!" _said Charlie, making the snake disappear.

"Well, let me formally introduce you guys to these gits," said Sirius, as he pointed to the one he had cursed, who had long blonde hair, "well, this here is the bastard who is the one that my _lovely_ cousin Narcissa is smitten with, Lucius Malfoy."

"This slimy git is Severus Snape more commonly known by us marauders, Snivellus or Snivelly," introduced James, pointing to the boy with black, greasy hair.

"This ass here is Walfden Macnair, most likely the biggest dumbass in this institution besides the rest of the Slytherins," said Remus, with pured hatred in his voice.

"Oh, um this Alecto Carrow, he um laughs weird?" inputed Peter, pointing to a squat and lumpy fellow.

"Guys, come on, I want to go to the lake," said Tonks, impatiently. She started to walk off, unaware pf the quartet of Slytherins that were scanning her body until Macnair wolf-whistled at her. She turned to look at him and swiftly stuck her middle finger up at him. She continued walking with the five guys following after her, whistling loudly.

When they had arrived to the lake they had another encounter, though this time with a group of Gryffindors that the Marauders seemed to be well aquainted with.

"Oh look it's my darling Lily-flower," said James to the rest of the group, running off towards a girl with long auburn hair who was sitting with two other fellow Gryffindors.

"Who's she?" whispered Tonks to Remus.

"Lily Evans, head girl and the girl who James is completely smitten with" replied Remus.

While the group was walking to catch up with James they heard Lily scream, "FOR THE LAST TIME POTTER, NO! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT I WON'T EVER GO OUT WITH YOU? YOU'RE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE, ARROGANT GIT!" with that she stormed off towards the castle with the two girls following behind her shooting apologetic looks towards the Marauders.

"What just happened?" Charlie asked Sirius.

"Well mate, you just unfortunately witnessed a failed attempt by Prongs ask Evans out. Again."

"Lucky me." said Charlie sarcastically, "who's Prongs?"

"Well, it's our individual names of the Marauders. See we each have our own name, James is Prongs, I'm Padfoot, Remus is Moony and Peter's Wormtail" replied Sirius.

The six people had now sat down by the lake and had gotten aquainted with each other. After they had finished they realised it was time to go because Charlie and Tonks had yet to be sorted into Gryffindor and it was dinner.

The Marauders entered the Great Hall instructing Charlie and Tonks to wait till there names had been called to come in. Soon enough they heard Dumbledore starting to speak. "We now will have a second sorting ceremony due to our late transfer students from Beauxbatons, may we give a warm welcome to Miss Nymphadora Tonks and Mr Charlie Weasley who will be attending their seventh year here at Hogwarts". At that the doors flew open and in walked Charlie and Tonks whispering as they made their way to the front to be sat on the stool and have the sorting hat placed on their head. _"Charlie, I'm really nervous"_ whispered Tonks. _"Don't worry, just come on" _said Charlie, reassuringly squeezing Tonks's hand as they made their way to the front.

"When each of your names are called please come up, sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head" said an middle-aged witch, who Tonks and Charlie immediantly identified as a younger Professor McGonnagal, still looking as stern as always.

"Tonks, Nymphadora" said McGonnagall, as Tonks went up she placed the sorting hat on her head.

_"Ahh, our first transfer student. Although you certainly do belong in Hufflepuff, the headmaster told me all about your sticky situation so therefore I must place you in..."_ whispered a voice in Tonks' ear. "GRYFFINDOR!" announced the sorting hat. Tonks took off the hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table to in between Sirius and Remus who had made space for her and sat across from James and Peter.

"Weasley, Charles" said McGonnagall, as Charlie went up she placed the sorting hat on his head.

_"Ahh, our second tranferee, you of course belong in Gryffindor, the house your parents who I assume to be Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley were in, the house you were originally put in does not change here in this time, so you shall be placed, yet again in..._" whispered the voice in Charlie's head. "GRYFFINDOR!" announced the sorting hat. Charlie, like Tonks took off the hat to walk towards the Gryffindor table and sit in between James and Peter.

* * *


	5. Dinner, Dormitories and Discoveries

**Summary: One of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that Sirius already knows Tonks, and everyone knows the Weasleys. You shall be finding I have attempted to solve the problem in this chapter and/or the next few chapters. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you shall get pie.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner, Dormitories and Discoveries

"So James, who's your favourite Quidditch Team?" asked Tonks, piling food onto her plate as it appeared on the Gryffindor House table.

"Well, there are so many to pick from. But if I have to decide it would definitely be the Chudley Cannons," answered James, looking deep into thought.

"No way mate, Puddlemere." protested Sirius, joining into their conversation.

"Na-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

Tonks soon tired of their argument, rolling her eyes when she saw that Peter, Remus and Charlie had joined in now. It was obvious that they would be at it for the rest of dinner and possibly the rest of the night. Tonks suddenly wanted to strike up a conversation with another student. She let her gaze wonder over her choice of people to chose from when the girl she recognised as Lily Evans spoke, "Hello Nymphadora.

"Wotcher. It's Tonks," groaned Tonks, "who are you?" she asked, while taking a chug of her pumpkin juice she decided it would be best if she pretended to not know.

"Oh how rude of me, sorry. I'm Lily, Lily Evans." Lily said introducing herself.

"What year?" asked Tonks, taking a bite of her delectable roast chicken.

"This year would be my seventh. I got chosen to be head girl this year," said Lily, proudly. She grabbed a fork ato with her fork.

"Oh awesome, who's head boy?" asked Tonks, still shoving the chicken wing in her mouth.

"James "the prat" Potter," Lily's entire demeanor changed, she her tone had went from kind to bitter. "Honestly, you'd think Dumbledore would have more sense to chose someone more responsible."

Tonks had to bite the insides of her cheeks to not laugh. Who would've imagined James Potter, the Marauder as being the Head Boy. Sirius would be sure to have taken the mickey out of him. Finally Tonks had managed to refrain herself from laughing, "You friends with the Marauders?" she asked, nearly positive of the answer being no.

"Huh? Remus is ok, but for the rest...Well, let's just stay that I tend to stay away from those conceited gits."

"What's wrong with them?" questioned Tonks, she hadn't had a problem when she first met them. Sure, they were suspicious as they had never even met before but surely they weren't all that terrible.

"They pull pranks _all_ the time. They're so irresponsible, and James is always bugging me to go out with him. He doesn't ever stop, it's utterly ridiculous." Lily let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Tonks, grabbing some apple pie.

"Honestly it really gets annoying after seven whole years," answered Lily. "So what's it like in Beauxbaton?"

"It's quite hot, really," replied Tonks, blinking at the rapid change of subject.

"Oh? I've always wanted to see France."

Meanwhile across the table Charlie a younger boy had been questioning Charlie, it was getting quite annoying. The boy seemed insistant about getting to know him.

"So what's it like at Beauxbatons?" asked the boy.

"The weather's a lot warmer, heaps warmer than here at Hogwarts," answered Charlie.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen" replied Charlie.

"Oh, are you related to the pure-blood Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes, I'm his third cousin, twice removed."

"Don't they have a son named Charlie Weasley?"

Charlie sighed, this kid was truly irritating. "Yes, he's named after me."

"Aren't you a little bit young to have someone named after you?"

"No. Listen kid, how old are you?"

The kid let out a menacing growl, taking Charlie by suprise. "God, I'm so sick of people thinking that just because I'm not as old as-"

Charlie ignored the boy and asked, "Guys? Can we go to the common room?" he asked the Marauders, standing up from his place at the table in hopes of escaping the kid that was now ranting on about something else.

"Sure thing, mate," replied Sirius, as he and the Marauders stood up as well.

* * *

As they were on there way to the common room Tonks had asked Lily whether they could leave as well. Soon they headed towards the doors of the Great Hall, preparing to walk up the various stairs of the switching staircases. On their way up to the common room Tonks tripped over a couple of stairs and they had finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Bravery_" said Lily to the Fat Lady, gaining entrance.

Lily then took her upstairs to the seventh year girls dormitory where two other people laid down on the beds who were obviously Lily's friends. In the dormitory there was a vanity with lots of makeup on it and four wardrobes with clothes filled in it along with more than a couple pairs of shoes. It was clear that Professor McGonnagall had fixed it up so that Tonks would now be rooming with them as well.

"Who are they?" whispered Tonks.

"What? Oh, this is Hestia Jones," said Lily, introducing her to a small, petite girl with black hair, "and this is Emmeline Vance" said Lily, introducing her to a stately blonde-headed witch.

Hestia waved cheerily from her spot on Emmeline's bed. While Emmeline greeted her politely.

"So, what do you think of the Marauders?" asked Hestia, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

* * *

Meanwhile the Marauder's were busy showing Charlie around the messy seventh year boys domitory. Which was covered with Quidditch posters on the wall and clothes scattered all across the floor. It was clear that also in this dormitory it had been changed to fit Charlie in there.

"Yeah, so you'll basically be bunking with up, mate," said James.

"Brilliant. You haven't got any clothes I can wear to bed, do you?" Charlie asked James.

"Why? Oh, yeah forgot about that, here you go" said James, chucking Charlie a pair of pair of Chudley Cannon pajamas.

"Oi, Charlie? Have we told you about the girls?" asked Sirius

"Girls?"

The Marauders and Charlie then proceded to talk as they climbed into their individual beds. The clock on the wall, which Remus explained chimed when it was curfew, soon chimed.

* * *

"The Marauders? They're cute, I guess."

"Cute? Tonks, Black is basically the heart throb of Hogwarts along with Potter, and at least a third of the school fancies Lupin. Even Pettigrew has a few lookers." announced Hestia.

"Tia, just because they're hot doesn't mean they're not conceited," snapped Lily. Well, maybe that rumour about red-heads having a fiery temper might be true.

"You just admitted James Potter was hot. My god, the apocolapse must be coming! You fancy him don't you?" teased Hestia, grinning.

"Hestia," Lily groaned. "The day I fancy James Potter is the day Snape washes his hair."

"Wait, Snape?" asked Tonks.

"He's a Slytherin and was Lily's best friend until fifth year." Emmeline explained to Tonks quietly.

"What happened?"

Emmeline gave her a grim smile. "Some things are best not to be explained."

* * *

A little while later and both the groups fallen into a peaceful slumber. All except Charlie, Sirius and Tonks who were pondering many questions.

Tonks was sure she had heard of a person named Sirius Black. Then it clicked, she had it was her cousin, a suspected muderer whom many assumed to be guilty but the Tonks' were sure he was not.

Sirius realised a Tonks was the daughter of his favourite cousin, Andromeda Black who had turned Tonks after she had married the muggle-born Ted Tonks.

And Charlie had sworn that in his and Tonks's time there was a Potter. It then clicked Potter, as in James and Lily Potter (nee Evans) the father and mother of Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter, the one who had survived the killing curse from you-know-who.

All of them had to wait till morning to reveal to the people that needed to know there discoveries.


	6. Awakenings, Breakfast and Revealings

**Summary: One of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Thanks to all of the lovely reviewers. Mild swearing in this one. Just so you guys know. I must say it was quite fun writing this chapter, funnest one I've written so far, anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Awakenings, Breakfast and Revealings

Tonks, Sirius and Charlie had hardly any sleep that night, only about three to four hours each. Every time they drifted into slumber they awoke, being to worried about the things they would unveil about each other the following morning. They had tried everything to fall asleep. They even tried the muggle way, counting sheep. By the time they had actually drifted into slumber, yet again, they had no idea they would have some rather rude awakenings.

James leaned against the wall furthest from Sirius's bed with one foot forward and the other one back ready to pounce in Sirius. Three, two, one. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled James, running to pounce on Sirius. _THUMP_. James's body had just landed on Sirius's stomach.

Sirius let out a rather loud grunt as he felt James' body land on top his own. "What the _fuck_ was that for?" said Sirius, loudly. He was seemingly _not_ a morning person.

"I don't know." shrugged James.

Sirius sent a withering glare to the person lying across his body. "Well, I'm so going to get you back for that one today.

"Ohh I'm so scared," said James, mockingly biting his fingernails.

"You should be," warned Sirius.

James scoffed, obviously feeling that it was a rather empty threat made by his best mate. "Pfft, you want to wake up the others?"

"Prongs, since when do I not?"

James and Sirius decided to wake Remus and Peter up the same way that James had awoken Sirius. When all four of the Marauders were truly awake they schemed as they decided to give Charlie Weasley a true Marauder awakening.

* * *

Tonks was sleeping soundly when she suddenly got awoken by her new found friend, Hestia, who had used the _Sonorus_ charm on herself to scream in Tonks's ear, "TONKS WAKE UP! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE DORMITORY!" this had actually made Tonks wake up and fall off the bed in shock, landing with a rather loud _THUMP_ on the floor.

"HOLY BUGGERING SHIT! WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" screamed Tonks, frantically. This caused Hestia to break out in hysterics.

"There's no fire," Hestia gasped out as she tried to regain control of her spluttering laughter.

"What the hell, did you do that for then?" asked Tonks, proving that all of the Black relatives were not morning people.

"Simple. Time to get ready for school." chirped Hestia, happily. She was already dressed in her school uniform, her long, black hair cascading down her back.

"Ohh yipee," replied Tonks, sarcastically.

"Come on. Get up and get ready," said Hestia, tugging Tonks off the floor with all the strength she could with her petite form.

"Tia, do you guys have a clean uniform I can borrow?" asked Tonks, blushing, the tips of her hair going red. Hestia didn't question the change in Tonks' hair colour, after witnessing it last night Tonks had informed the girls in the dormitory about her being a metaphormagus.

"Yes, though you might have to borrow Emmeline's or Lily's seeing as I'm on the shorter side of small as it seems. But I'm sure they're not going to mind. I think maybe Emmeline's will fit you better though," said Hestia, advancing towards the wardrobe.

"Thanks, Hes" said Tonks, catching the items being thrown to her and going into the bathroom to change, brush her teeth and do her hair. When she emerged she had changed her hair to long purple, pink and black hair that went down to her mid-back. She noticed Hestia sitting on Emmeline's bed, the one closest to the bathroom, with her legs dangling over the side. The beds were quite high.

"Where are the other's?" asked Tonks, curiously.

"Oh, they've went down to breakfast already."

"Okay then, how much longer are you going to sit there?" asked Tonks, impatiently.

"Not much longer."

"Fine," said Tonks, tapping her fingers on the vanity which stood next to her.

About thirty seconds later it appeared that Hestia was tired of sitting. "Okay, ready."

Tonks and Hestia then walked down to breakfast, arms linked.

* * *

While all of that was happening in the seventh years girls dormitory the boys were getting ready to act on their plan to wake up Charlie.

"Go get the bucket Peter," ordered Remus.

"All right in positions, everyone." said Sirius in an amused voice, pretending to be a miltary official, saluting.

"You ready Remus?" asked James, as Peter came back with the large bucket full of icy cold water.

Peter then preceded to take the blanket of Charlie, James and Sirius holding onto either side of the bucket and Remus with his wand ready in his hand.

"One, two, three," counted Sirius and James in unison, throwing the bucket of icy water onto Charlie, than Remus said an incantation that made the matress shot up, launching Charlie onto a pile of the Marauders clothes that were strewn across the floor.

The Marauders were roaring with laughter at the look on Charlie's face.

Charlie who was now wide awake, not amused and fuming yelled, "SODDING HELL! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Sorry mate, Marauders welcoming, better get dressed," smirked Sirius, chucking Charlie his own uniform and Remus's shoes.

Charlie grumpily went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he emerged less than five minutes later him and the Marauders went down to breakfast. When they arrived in the Great Hall they saw the four ladies; Lily, Tonks, Hestia and Emmeline already eating and went to sit with them. As they sat down they started to pile there plates up with food and started eating, Charlie still in the same grumpy mood he was in before.

"What's up his ass?" asked Hestia.

Sirius smirked. "He got a rather Marauder-ised awakening."

"Potter, Black, Remus and Pettigrew what _did_ you do?" asked Lily, suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about my Lily-flower," said James, faking innocence.

"Firstly, Potter, you humungous prat, I'm not yours, and never will be. Don't call me that again. And secondly, what did you do?

"Oh nothing, just threw a bucket of icy cold water and launched him to the other side of the room" said Sirus, casually, laughing his bark-like laugh fondly at the memory. When Sirius had said this Tonks had immediently choked on her food from laughter, causing Hestia who was in hysterics to hit her on the back hard. While Lily and Emmeline had not as much cracked a smile.

"Tonks, I don't see why you see this so funny, seeing as what happened to you," commented Emmeline, in a firm voice. She and Lily had been told earlier, just before the Marauders and Charlie had joined them at the table.

"Why? What happened?" questioned Remus.

"Oh nothing. I just used the _Sonorous_ charm to scream in her ear that there was a fire in the dormitory so she fell straight off her bed," grinned Hestia, she said this as if it happened everyday. This had cause Charlie splutter with laughter and his face turn red just imaging it, and the Marauders to roar with laughter so that every face inside the Great Hall turned to look at them.

"Oh yeah. Tonks your my cousin." said Sirius out of the blue.

Hestia nearly choked on her honey-coated waffle. Emmeline spilt milk down the front of her school blouse. Charlie to drop his fork. Remus to be startled enough to bang his elbow on the table. James to be startled by the loud bang on the table, making him drop his cereal on his lap and curse loudly. Lily kicked James underneath the table. And made Peter avert his attention from the pretty, kind Mary Macdonald from the year below the group in Gryffindor to Sirius and Tonks.

"I know." replied Tonks, staring at the other members from the two groups reaction.

"You do?" asked Sirius.

"Hold up, when did you figure this out?" questioned Charlie.

"Last night, eww," responded Sirius, "eww, I can't believe I actually hit on you."

Tonks shuddered. "Eww, I can't believe I called you cute."

"Wait, you called me cute? Just cute? Jeez, I might be loosing my touch."

"Pfft, that would be the day," came a girls voice from further down the table.

The tips of Tonks' hair turned red from embarassment.

"When d'you call me cute?" Sirius smirked.

"Last night. Hey, the girls made me," Tonks protested weakly.

"Oh, can't blame them, after all I am the heart throb of Hogwarts," said Sirius, cockily.

"You're so full of yourself, Black," commented Hestia.

"You know it, love," replied Sirius, winking.

It was then Charlie remembered he had to tell Tonks about James. "Tonks, I need to talk to you," said Charlie, getting up.

"What about?" she asked, getting up as well.

"Just come with me," he said, grabbing her hand to lead her out of the Great Hall.

When they emerged out of the Great Hall Charlie guided Tonks to the classroom closest to them and took her inside.

"So Charlie what is it?" asked Tonks.

"Does the name James Potter mean anything to you?"

"No, I only just meet him."

"_Potter_, Tonks as in the last name of _Harry Potter_, you know the one who survived the killing curse from you-know-who?" said Charlie, seriously.

"Oh my god, that's James's son."

"And Lily Evans is the mother, it said so in the paper. It said somewhere in the articule that she married James and had his son," said Charlie.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards the classroom Tonks looked worriedly at Charlie, as if scared of who was approaching and did the first thing she could think of, she grabbed Charlie by his face lowering it down to hers and kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? I think so. Sorry to keep you hanging but I must say that it was quite fun to end it there. :p. Hope you liked it.**


	7. What The Hell?

**Summary: One of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Yeah quite a bit of swearing, but remember there about 16 or 17 years old and people who way younger swear just as bad. Nothing to obscene (wow that was a big word). Oh and I've basically devoted this chapter to two people, guess who? Merry Christmas, this is my Christmas present to you. Must say I'm not all to fond on this chapter, but then again, it was sort of just a filler. Sorry it's quite short in comparison to the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: What the hell?

While all of that was happening in the classroom the Marauders and the girls were eating their breakfast in peace, well as peaceful as the two groups could and as civilised as they could get.

"So Evans, will you go out with me now?" asked James.

"No, how many times today shall I have to tell you, I will never go out with you," she said this slowly as if it would finally register in his brain.

James just sighed. "Fine. but I don't see why not."

"Because you're an egotistical jerk" Lily responded nonchalantly.

"But you know you love me," grinned James.

"Yeah right, as if," scoffed Lily.

"Will you guys just shut up for once!" snapped Hestia, she was tired on there behaviour, they were seventeen years old and still acted like their shoes size when they argued.

"Why don't you for once in your life, Jones?" asked Sirius, butting in.

"Sod off," said Hestia, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh someone's moody," teased Sirius.

"Ass," shot Hestia.

"Yes, and it's quite nice at that."

"Bastard."

"Well, well, looks like it's someone's time of the month," smirked Sirius.

Hestia replied to this comment by flipping him off, which resulted in him doing it back to her, unfortunately luck was not on their side today as Professor McGonnagall just happened to have pasted at that precise moment and caught them.

"Black, Jones detention tonight, 7 o'clock. I will not have you besmirching the house of Godric Gryffindor by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!" barked McGonagall, sternly.

Hestia and Sirius' demeanor quickly changed as they looked up at the Head of Gryffindor House with puppy dog eyes.

"That look will not work on me Miss Jones and Mr Black."

"Aw, come on Minnie, you wouldn't burden your two favourite students with detention, would you?" asked Sirius, as he and Hestia put their heads together looking up as innocently and sweetly as they could.

The others turned their snorts of laughter quickly into a very unsucessful cough. Lily was still glaring daggers at James while he looked at her with a dopey expression across his face.

"Mr Black and Miss Jones, you are not five. Mr Black, that behavious you displayed before in the Great Hall with Miss Jones was completely unacceptable. You and Miss Jones will be serving detention at 7 o'clock tonight. Be there and make sure this irrational behaviour does not be seen again in the Great Hall," barked McGonagall, turning on heel towards the door of the Great Hall

As soon as had gone Hestia grabbed her book bag, slung it over her shoulder, grabbed a piece of toast of Sirius's plate and stormed off eating the toast on her way, throwing a cold glare at Sirius over her shoulder. The others stared at her as she walked away.

"Moody, much?" commented Sirius.

James stared at Sirius before saying, "Mate, I reckon you ought too run after her."

Sirius took his advice and started to run after her, with his book bag in hand.

"Oh my god! How many brain cells did it take you to figure out that one?" asked Lily, mocking excitedness in her voice and rubbing her palms together.

Remus snorted at this comment.

"Oh whoops, forgot, you don't _have_ a brain."

"Shut up, Evans!" snapped James.

"Ouch," said Remus, filling in for Lily seeing as she had started to ignore James, again and start a conversation with Emmeline.

* * *

Meanwhile while Sirius was looking for Hestia he saw her sitting inside an abandoned classroom, slumped against one of the walls with her legs out in front of her and her face in her hands, her bag lying next to her.

"Hes, what's wrong? I mean it's only detention, you've had detention before, countless times before actually," said Sirius, slumping down next to her, placing down his book bag and not understanding what was wrong.

"Sirius, you know how my Mum is, she's gonna send me a howler."

"Why? She hasn't ever before, has she?"

"Well no, but she said to me "Another foot out of line this year Missy, I swear I'll send you a howler" and look at me it's not even after the first week of term and I've got detention, already," said Hestia, worriedly.

"I'm sure the howler won't be to bad, I mean you heard the one Mum sent me when I got into Gryffindor, man she was so pissed off," said Sirius, somewhat fondly remembering the memory.

Hestia grinned at the memory. "That was quite bad."

"Yeah, I know, come on, get up, we better get heading to class," said Sirius, slinging his bad over his shoulder as he stood up, offering his hand to help Hestia up, as she grabbed her book bag and took Sirius's hand.

As they were on their way to class they heard muffled voices from another abandoned classroom. Their curiousity got the better of them. They walked towards the door and carelessly swung it open, where they saw Tonks and Charlie, their lips locked.

"What the hell?..."


	8. Found & nice sized servings of detention

**Summary: When one of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Ta, to all of the loverly (yes, that was supposed to have that 'r' in the word) reviewers, much appreciated. You all shall get some yummy pie, that will not be baked by me as I am incapable of cooking, even once setting baking paper on fire! Charming, yes? I think that itself proves the fact. It shall be apple pie, if you have any objections with apple pie, tell me!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Found and Nice Sized Servings Of Detention

As the door opened Tonks had slid her arms around Charlie's neck and he had placed his arms on the curve of her waist. He realised what she was doing, he responded to the kiss. Their eyes locked as they heard the door of the classroom squeak open.

"What the hell?..." they heard two familiar voices say in unison. Relieved that it was someone they were familiar with they broke apart to see who it was.

It was Hestia and Sirius. Hestia for some reason was shaking with laughter into Sirius's shoulder while he was laughing out loud.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Tonks.

"Nice look Tonks. Didn't know you liked that colour," teased Hestia, her eyes teasing mercilessly.

Tonks, pulled a lock of hair in front of her eyes. It was a bright Weasley red, to match her blushing face. Oh dear God.

"Oh," said Tonks quietly, with her eyes concentrated on looking at the concrete floor. It was then when the warning bell rang for their first class, Transfiguration.

"Well, let's go to the unfortunate burden. Class," said Sirius.

"Who would've thought you of all people would know how to use big words, Black," teased Hestia, mockingly.

"Bugger off," snapped Sirius.

"Well, we ought to get going!" declared Hestia.

They all left the classroom, walk quickly to Tranfiguration, so they wouldn't be late and score detention. While Sirius and Charlie were a far distance ahead talking about Quidditch, again. Hestia started up a conversation with Tonks, "So Tonksie, when did the floor become so interesting?"

"Pardon?" asked Tonks, coming out of he reverie.

"I said- oh forget it! You like Charlie," announced Hestia.

Tonks was so unprepared for that statement she slipped on the stair she was going onto and fell over backwards, tumbling all the way to the landing.

"Oh my god! Tonks are you okay?" asked Hestia, obviously shocked, rushing towards her with the boys behind her.

"Oh, ow. I'm fine, my head just hurts," she groaned, holding her palm to her forehead.

"Oh, sodding hell, we're going to be so late," commented Charlie.

"Ow, my head hurts so bad," moaned Tonks.

"Can you get up?" asked Charlie.

"Sure thing Charlie-boy," she said dizzily, as she made sit up, but as soon as she did she moaned and placed her head back on the ground. It was then the bell rang for class.

"Okay then, we'll just have to do it my way," he said, chuckling as he lifted her up and placing her across his left shoulder. Walking to Tranfiguration, with Hestia and Sirius behind her.

Hestia covered her mouth to soften the giggles escaping her mouth while Sirius smirked. With this Tonks flipped them off and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hmm real mature 'Dora," teased Hestia, her green eyes twinkling with laughter.

They had reached the Tranfiguration classroom within five minutes, with Tonks still over Charlie's shoulder, glaring at Hestia and Sirius.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Tonks, Mr Black and Miss Jones," said McGonagall, sternly, "what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded.

All four of them were acutely aware that all eyes were focused on them. It seemed the Gryffindor's eyes were amused while the Hufflepuff House were confused. Lily, Emmeline, Remus and James were staring at them questionably, silently asking them the same question with their eyes. What the hell?

"Minnie, darling, well you see it all started when Jones and I were walking into the abandoned classroom where we heard voice and when we opened the door we found Tonksie and Charlie-boy here sno-" started Sirius, only to be cut off when Hestia stamped on his foot. "Erm snotting? Yes snotting, sneezing all over the place, it was dreadful, terrible! And then we were on the way to Tranfiguration after we heard the warning bell and then Tonksie here fell down the stairs and hit her head so Charlie-boy, as it seems, carried her here."

The four students whom were looking at them questionly, now were struggling to keep their smiles from appearing on their faces, as they saw right through his lie

"I do not accept untruthfulness, Mr Black. Five points from Gryffindor, for dishonesty. Right then, Miss Tonks and Mr Weasley, you shall learn the hard way, you are not to be in deserted classrooms and shall not be late. That goes for you too Mr Black and Miss Jones," she started, sternly, Five points a piece shall be taken from Gryffindor, maybe then you will learn to be on time and detention tonight, same time as Mr Black and Miss Jones here. Mr Black and Miss Jones, you know better, detention for the rest of the week and Mr Weasley."

"Yes?"

"You may put Miss Tonks down now and all four of you may now be seated"

Charlie blushed, and put Tonks down, while Hestia made her way to her desk with Sirius, mumbling complaints under her breath.

The rest of the lesson went according to plan, it was then time for their most _favourite _subject of the day Potions. As they all lined up against the wall in single file, Hestia was muttering curse words under her breath, while Sirius was patting her back awkwardly. Emmeline, Lily and Remus in an intellectual conversation. While Tonks, Charlie, Peter and James were talking about their most favourite topic Quidditch. Professor Slughorn then came and told them to file in, which they did.

"Today class we shall be studing the Felix Felicis Potion, now does anyone know what that potion is for?" asked Slughorn.

Only two people in the class raised their hands in the entire classroom full of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

"Miss Evans, explain."

"It is a potion which when consumed the drinker shall have good luck for a period of time, depending on how much is drunk by the consumer," stated Lily.

"Very good, Miss Evans five points awarded to Gryffindor," praised Slughorn, obviously delighted.

Lily beamed, while Snape scowled.

"Now class, I shall put the instructions up on the board and you will make the potion and hand it to me in a vial at the end of class, pairings will be as follows: Potter with Snape, Black with Malfoy, Macnair with Lupin, Pettigrew with male Carrow, Evans with Avery, Jones with Black, Vance with Goyle, McKinnon with female Carrow, Meadows with Wilkes, Jorkins with Crabbe, Bones with Gibbon's, and Miss Tonks and Mr Weasley, seeing as you two are the only people within this potions class who make the houses uneven with the Gryffindors advantage."

"What's with all the Gryffindor's being parterned with the Slytherin's?" Tonks asked her group of friends, whispering.

Charlie shrugged.

Emmeline looked around to see whether anyone was listening then whispered, "The Professor is big on interhouse unity"

Tonks inwardly groaned and went to joined Charlie to complete the task.

Meanwhile the Professor stalked around the classroom to check if the students were following the instructions to complete the potion. He stopped in front of the desk Hestia and Sirius occupied. All students stopped what they were doing to look at the pair curiously.

He let out a frustrated sighed, "Mr Black, please explain to me as to why you are sitting with Miss Jones while doing this task," demanded Slughorn.

"Slugie, old chum, you didn't specify as to which Black go with which."

Slughorn sighed out loud.

When Hestia heard this she snapped, "well you didn't!"

"Don't give me that cheek Miss Jones. Detention tonight, eight o'clock"

"Slugie old chum, 'fraid she's right"

"Mr Black, detention as well, same time"

"Excuse me, Professor," said Remus, raising her hand.

"Yes, Mr Lupin?" sighed Slughorn.

"Sirius was only pointing out your-,"

Slughorn huffed and cut him off. "Mr Lupin, detention as well, same time as well."

"Sir! You have absolutely no right to hand detentions out like that, for absolutely no reason at all!" said Emmeline, standing up. Looking livid, while the rest of the class turned to stare at her, suprised that such a sweet and innocent girl, who was considered sweet-tempered could have such a temper.

"Miss Vance, I have all means to serve out detentions seeing as I have all authority in this classroom. Detention tonight, you shall be joining your fellow classmates. Any others who would like detention, please stand up now," said Slughorn, no one moved a muscle.

"All due respect Professor, Jones and I already have detention with McGonagall, at seven tonight," said Sirius.

"Be that as it may, Mr Black, you shall talk to _Professor _McGonagall to sort that out this evening at lunch."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Mr Black seeing as you have already started you potion with Miss Jones, I will let it slip this once."

"Thank you, sir."

While everyone was making their potions, Charlie and Tonks talked to each others in whispers.

"So Nymphie-kins, what do you think of the Marauders?"asked Charlie, while chopping up ingredients.

"They rock, I mean, I know they're trouble makers. Most of them, but they're good-hearted people who honour their friends," said Tonks, weighing some ingredients on her scales and them dumping them into the potion.

"Do you trust all of them?"asked Charlie, now dumping the contents which he was chopping before into the cauldron.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_"_I'm not sure that I fully trust Pete," said Charlie, chopping up more ingredients.

"Why?" asked Tonks, suspiciously.

"Well in the toilets the other say-" started Charlie, before he was so rudely interrupted by Tonks, who had just finished chopping ingredients and dumped them into the cauldron.

"Nice to know you use the loo Charlie-boy."

"Shut up. I heard him talking to some Slytherins about something very secretive and he looked quite cozy with them, like their houses were not sworn enemies at all," remembered Charlie, now dumping the ingredients he was chopping into the cauldron.

"Oh" that was all that Tonks could whisper before she saw the bell had less then ten minutes to go.

As they hurried to finish the potion, Tonks knocked a few ingredients into the cauldron and had to fish them out. It was suddenly three minutes to go when they completed the potion and handed the vial to Slughorn. Every person in the classroom had already handed in the vial, all except Hestia and Sirius who were currently arguing because one of them had set the cauldron on fire, effectively melting it.

Just then the bell rang.

Slughorn rubbed his temples. "Everyone you are dismissed. Black, Jones stop your bickering I shall clean this up, as long as you shut up."

As they filed out they went to the Great Hall for lunch. The four Marauders, the four girls and Charlie sat down at their usual spot and started to pile their plates with food and eat the items.

"So, Sirius what were Tonksie and Charlie-kins really doing in that classroom?..."


	9. Announcements Made

**Summary: When one of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Ta, to those who reviewed, it's been much appreciated. Sorry if it's a tad short. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Announcements Made

"So, Sirius what were Tonksie and Charlie-kins really doing in that classroom?..." asked Remus curiously, as he watched Charlie and Tonks flirting as Charlie was aiming grapes at Tonks mouth which she was moving rapidly like a clown who catches ping-pong balls only in every directions, never catching one, vice-versa. _"I bet Charlie would rather be doing other things with that mouth,"_ thought Remus, smirking.

"Um, well they weren't snotting, we know that much Moony," said James.

"Oh my god," groaned Lily, "daft much?"

"Anyways, Padfoot, what were they doing?" asked James.

Sirius's mouth which was his normal smile changed to a cheshire grin, "they were sno-" he was cut off by Hestia's foot again. "What the bloody hell is your problem woman?" hissed Sirius, quietly so only she could hear.

"It is frankly none of our sodding buisness and why do you get to say it?" she asked, furiously.

"'Cause they asked me" argued Sirius.

"Well, I've got a better idea."

"What?" asked Sirius.

Hestia whispered what her idea was in Sirius's ear, while the others looked on curiously. "You woman, are a bloody genius," he announced, kissing the top of her head, as everyone looked on, the four marauders and two girls, Lily and Emmeline, were not suprised by his action as they were used to it by now as Hestia was Sirius's best girl friend.

Sirius stood up on the seat, offering a hand to Hestia as she started to count backwards from five, "Five, four, three, two, one."

"TONKS AND CHARLIE SNOGGED," they both announced to the entire great hall, luckily it was only the students who heard though because the teachers were currently in a meeting.

Tonks and Charlie stopped instantly what they were doing, as all eyes in the great hall were on them, including the Slytherins. Tonks and Charlie looked on sheepishly and glared at Hestia and Sirius furiously, as they were both thinking the same thing, _"is it possible for the ground to open up and swallow me, now?"_

They both looked at each other, deciding they should get revenge. Charlie whispered his idea into Tonks' ear and they both simultaniously agreed it would be best to do it at dinner, in front of all the teachers.

The day passed as in it's usually dull routine, classes were as boring as ever, and it was finally time for dinner.

They walked to the Great Hall's door again and sat down in their usual spot, they were there before everyone else and started to pile their plates as the other students and teachers began to sit, it was then Tonks and Charlie decided to act on their plan, they both signaled to each other and Charlie muttered an incantation, as a giant banner flew in with big writing and hung down from the teachers table and read: _SIRIUS BLACK AND HESTIA JONES HAVE SHAGGED!_, everyone in the hall looked at Hestia and Sirius in disbelief and the pair suddenly saw what all the commotion was about, a random girl from Ravenclaw came up to Hestia and slapped her across the face, "What the hell?" asked Hestia, holding her cheek.

The girl replied, "that's for sleeping with Sirius, you Gryffindor whore!"

Hestia finally remembered who that was as all were looking on curiously, it was one Sirius's ex-girlfriends. As all looked on, she was starting to feel tears form in her eyes and she ran from the hall, up to the Gryffindor common room and spat out the password to the Fat Lady. She then ran up the stairs and collapsed on the bed, what she didn't notice was that the two groups had ran after her.

When the three girls climbed the stairs to their dormitory, they saw Hestia collapsed on her bed.

"Hes, sweetie is there something you need to tell us?" asked Emmeline, sweetly, she stroked Hestia's hair as she sat on the side on the side of the weeping girl's bed.

"I swear, Emmy. I didn't, I swear I didn't," choked Hestia. She was looking at all of them with pleading, red puffy eyes.

"Don't worry, about it sweetie, we believe you," said Emmeline, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Listen Hes, I swear I would never do this. Even if I was mad at you," said Tonks.

"I know," replied Hestia.

It was then they heard a yell come from downstairs. "HURRY UP, WE HAVE TO GET TO DETENTION!" hollered Sirius loudly.


	10. Tears and Rediscovering Old Territories

**Summary: When one of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Ta, to those who reviewed, it's been much appreciated. I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially with the Hestia/Sirius interaction. :p. Hope you enjoyed the apple pie! This time it shall be peach pie, which surprisingly I can cook, with my friend of course. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Tears and Rediscovering New Territories

Hestia was absolutely livid at Sirius, for taking this incident that recently happened in the great hall so lightly. She shouted, "BUGGER OFF!" from the seventh year girls dormitory doorway, and went into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room Sirius knew this would happen as soon as the incident in the Great Hall had happened. So he raced up to the seventh year boys domitory grabbed his broom, opened the window and flew out, to go to the girls dormitory and tap on the window. When Lily heard this tapping noise she went to the window. What she saw didn't take her by suprise, she knew Sirius was a lady's man.

"What the hell do you want Black?" asked Lily, as she opened the window, allowing him to climb in.

"Well, love if it's alright with you I'd like to see Jones," he replied.

Lily sighed, "she's in the bathroom."

Sirius nodded appreciatively and went to the bathroom door where on the side visible to him he saw Emmeline leaning against the door, trying to get her to come out. Sirius being in many situations like this before with Hestia, pounded on the door.

"Oi! Jones let me in!" he shouted, while Emmeline muttered something about him not being tactless, got up and sat on her bed cross legged.

"Piss off, Black! By the way I do have a name!" she yelled back.

"I know, so do I. Can I come in?" he asked smirking.

"Take that goddamn smirk on you face" she yelled, after knowing him since she was eleven years old she knew exactly what he would be doing.

"Hestia! Open the goddamn door or I'll blast it off!" he yelled, now grinning, imaging her expression if he ever done that...again.

"Fine!" she yelled, caving in. She opened the door to reveal a red eyed Hestia, with her mascara running down her face, when he had entered he sat on the toilet while Hestia resumed her spot on the bathroom counter.

"Jones, why all the tears?" he asked, he knew it was obviously bad but not that bad.

Hestia glared, "you do know my parents are going to be informed of this."

"And..."

"And the Sirius Fanclub are will be out to get me."

"It's not all that bad," said Sirius

"Do you know what things are going to be said about me! I've already gotten slapped and called a whore in just one night!" exclaimed Hestia furiously.

"You know what? Don't worry about what they think, we all know they're wrong and besides it can't be as bad as other times..."

"What other times?" snapped Hestia.

"Well, remember last year when you got dared by Prongsie to go swimming in your knickers?" asked Sirius, getting off the toilet.

"Yes," said Hestia blushing, remembering what had happened.

"And then us four stole your clothes?" asked Sirius chuckling, taking a large step towards Hestia.

"Yes," growled Hestia, still red.

"You were so mad, then we made you fetch 'em from the tree," he said, taking another large step, laughing his bark-like laugh.

"You guys are such prats" said Hestia, now so red she resembled a lobster.

"You ain't got nothing to be ashamed of love, you're quite the looker," he said, now directly in front of Hestia.

"Sirius Orion Black! Are you hitting on me?" asked Hestia, acting quite suprised.

"What would you do if I was?" asked Sirius, grinning.

"I'd do this," she replied, crashing her lips onto his, Sirius seemed to be shocked for a second the replied, lifting her of the counter by her waist, running his tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance, which she granted, both tongues explored known territories. What they both were unaware of was the fact that Lily and Emmeline were watching through a small crack in the door.

Hestia reluctantly pulled away, remembering his earlier words, "wait, isn't it time for detention?" she asked.

"I lied," he answered, smiling.

"Well, how much time we got left till we go?"

"Um," he said, checking his watch, "about 30 minutes."

"What? Crap, I look like absolute shit."

"I'll agree with that statement," he said jokingly, "but you're beautiful anyway."

Hestia blushed, then performed an incantation to clean herself up and said, "oi, can we keep this a secret for now?"

"Why?"

"Two reasons, one it's more fun and two, Lily will most likely murder me"

"Your wish is my command" said Sirius.

Meanwhile in the common room Tonks and the other Marauders were planning...

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I guess, sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I wanted something to bring Sirius and Hestia together. Oh, and seeing as they will only be here for a couple of months Lily and James might flirt but won't get together yet. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. By the way, I'm sorry if I'm doing more Hestia/Sirius than Tonks/Charlie but Tonks/Charlie is going to come more in future chapters. :). Also if you like Katie/Fred I got a new story named: _Remembering_**


	11. Tonks and Charlie or Tonks and Remus?

Ok, so I recently went over my reviews and now is stuck in between a sticky place, Charlie and Tonks or Remus and Tonks? Also I want to know whether or not Hestia and Sirius shall stay together, because he seems to interested in woman to not be tied down...please tell me! Sorry for not updating, I plan to get around to it soon...


	12. Prewett Twins, Questions & Outbursts

**Summary: When one of Nymphadora Tonks' potion experiments goes wrong during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was paired up with Charlie Weasley and they were both forced to drink her potion by her potions teacher, Severus Snape. The potion sends her back in time to the Marauder's era, where she meets the Marauders in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Will Tonks and Charlie learn to survive with the legendary Marauder's?**

**A/N: Ta, to those who reviewed, it's been much appreciated. Well, I'm still indecisive on what to do, so I have a poll on my account thingy, so please vote. Yes, I know I haven't updated in ages so I decided I shall finally get off my lazy ass and do so. Something that prompted me to get up and type it is because I read through the chapters yesterday**** and re-grammar-tised it and edited it. So, hopefully there are not to many mistakes anymore. Those you reviewed shall get cookies and cream ice-cream. **

* * *

Chapter 10: The Prewett Twins, Random Questions and Little Outbursts

"Sirius, this all your fault," hissed the voice of Hestia Jones as she polished yet another trophy alongside Tonks and Charlie.

"Me? You started it!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yeah, well, you-" started Hestia fuming.

"I what?"

"You baited me," Hestia said simply.

"I did no such thing! You were the one who flipped me off in the first place!"

"Me? You basically made me do that! Anyways, I wouldn't have done it if you didn't start fighting with me."

"I did not-"

Tonks sighed, that had been at it for a good 10 minutes. "For God sakes! Shut up! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

"Says you, we've got another detention after this, and the rest of the week we've got detention with McGonagall!" exclaimed Hestia.

"Well, it's your own fault!" snapped Tonks.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! YOUR ACTING AS THOUGH YOU'RE STILL CHILDREN!" yelled Charlie.

A knock came from the door frame. Sirius, Hestia, Tonks and Charlie turned towards to face the occupants. There were to identical twins standing in the door frame.

"Sorry to bother you, mates," came the voice of one of them.

"Yes, dreadfully sorry. But Missy McGonagall gave us detention here."

"Wait a second. Who are you?" asked Charlie.

The twins looked taken aback. "Who are we?" They asked in unison.

"Bloody Prewett twins," muttered Sirius audibly. Charlie's eyes widened dramatically as the name registered in his head. They were his mother's younger brothers. Twin brothers to be exact.

"Who?" Tonks asked Sirius.

"Surely you know who we are. I'm Gideon Prewett," introduced one of the red-haired twins, offering his left hand.

"Fabian Prewett," introduced the twin standing next to him.

"So, what did you guys get in for?" Charlie asked the twins.

Gideon sighed. "It wasn't even that big! I mean, we only set fire to the baking paper in Muggle Studies!"

"How on earth did you manage that?" asked Hestia, raising her eyebrow.

Fabian grinned. "How were we supposed to remember it was a gas oven?"

"So, what did you get in for?" asked Gideon.

"Well, Jones and I got caught fighting with each other in the hall at breakfast, and then we were late to class with Tonksie and Charlie," replied Sirius smirking.

"Why were you late?"

"Tonks fell and hit her head, so Charlie had to carry her," replied Hestia, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

Both the Fabian and Gideon cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

Emmeline was the first to break the awkward silence they had been put between the two groups; Emmeline and Lily vs. James, Remus and Peter. Bullocks, they were out-numbered.

"Huh," said Lily as she lay on the heath rug in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Well, isn't this cosy," she said sarcastically.

Lily sighed. "Yep."

"How much longer?" asked Remus.

"Till what?" asked Peter.

"Till our detention," Remus responded.

James cocked a mocking eyebrow. "Our detention? No, Moony old pal, yours and Vance's detention."

"Whatever. How long?"

"I'd say judging by the clock over there it's about half an hour, what can't you tell the time?" asked James, partronizingly.

Lily smirked. "Why, Potter. I'm surprised you can."

"Oh, burn."

"Shut up, Moony! Evans, you'll be surprised what I can do."

Emmeline screwed her face up in disgust. "Is that just me, or does anyone else think that sounded extremely sus?"

"Do you guys like cheese?" asked Peter randomly.

Emmeline blinked while James snorted.

"I guess," Emmeline answered.

Remus sighed. "Pete, I won't even dignify that question with an answer."

"How much longer?" Emmeline groaned.

Lily glanced up from her book and up at the clock in the corner of the Common Room and sighed. "About another twenty-five minutes."

"What do you reckon it would feel like to be claustrophobic?" asked Peter.

"Well, say if you were trapped in an enclosed room, you feel as if the walls are closing in on you. You feel suffocated, and then your anxiety increases making it really hard to breathe. All you can really focus on is getting out. If it gets too bad, you could have a panic attack."

"How would you know, Evans?" questioned James.

"Not that it's any of your business but one of the girl's in the Gryffindor Girl's dormitories is claustrophobic."

"Who?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why would I tell you, Potter? For all I know you could be planning too unlease your immaturity with the rest of your little friends."

"What is your problem? God Evans, you think you know everything about everyone, when you don't! You say I'm immature, when your being just as immature back to me! You're rude to me upfront with your stupid comments about everything! You think I'm bloody stupid, but the truth is I'm not! Why do you think Dumbledore chose me out of a hell of a lot more people to be Head Boy? I don't even know why I even bother to waste my time on you! Hell, I don't even sodding know why I'm in love with you!" with that James stormed up the stairs of the boys dormitories, pushing his way through the crowd which had gathered there when they had heard him yelling, with Remus and Peter trailing behind him.

Lily stared at James' retreating figure as it disappeared up the stairs in shock, as did the rest of the occupants in the Gryffindor Common Room, other members from the house who had heard his outburst had gathered on the seperate staircases of the dormitories; both girls and boys.

"Enough gawking everyone! Sod off and get back to your miserable lives!" came the loud voice of the sixth year, Dorcas Meadowes. Lily was lead up the stairs of the girls dormitories by Emmeline who was grasping her by the wrist firmly.

Lily felt tears building in her eyes.

**Sorry, according to a reviewer, she couldn't review for some reason, so you might have to review anonymously if the same happens to you...**


End file.
